Till Kingdom Come
by cootchiecoo
Summary: Germany knew that this was the wrong thing to do. America knew now, too. All he could do was nod. "The blame is yours." A pre-Berlin wall fic. Angsty and slight Germancest but more brotherly love. No like no read!


Yet another short ficlet from me... Seems to be the best I can write, I'd say!!! At least in fandoms... But anyways! This was inspired by Till Kingdom Come by Coldplay (excellent band, excellent song. I kinda used a line or two... please don't kill me!) and is set just as the Berlin wall goes up.

Seems like my favourite setting for these too. Even if it is... a tense time. *nibbles pitta bread* And so, I leave it to you to decide if ya like it or not. All reviews are welcome and I hop you all have a great day! Or week, or whatever...

I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned. no profit is made, so don't sue me! If ya do, you suck. Anyway; ON WITH THE SHOW!!!! *3*

* * *

Today was the day. The day that they would seperate East and West Germany and make certain that this... this massacre would never happen again. As the Hero, America had to do something to satisfy the people. Even if it meant splitting a whole nation.

East was brought out first. Gilbert looked... He looked no different than the last time America had seen him! The iron cross around his neck a symbol of his love for his brother. America watched in silence as the East walked up to Russia. He was glad he couldn't see those red eyes; they probably would have made him run for the hills. Russia looked pleased. Well, he always looked pleased, but in different ways. This was a sadistic kind of pleased.

"You promise not to do anything stupid, kid?" The icy voice was directed at him. He nodded, then spoke up.

"Yeah, he'll be safe. This is... for the best..." The last part he couldn't say loud enough. It came out as a whisper. Last time he said that, Prussia had glared at him, leaped over the table and attempted to strangle him. It took the rest of the Allies to get him a metre away.

"Good. So, I go with this bastard, and it's all well? Great..." The former nation grinned, a small sparkle in his eye. _Oh God, I hope this is the right choice. _

All heads turned as the door to the courtyard was rammed. America felt his heart drop. Was that...?

The door caved, falling on the ground with a loud crash. Three figures were stood in the doorway, two keeping the first back. A loud growl pierced the silence.

"Gilbert-!" It was Germany. He took a punch to the gut, simply batting his way out of the guard's hold. "Gilbert!" He ran straight past America. He could have sworn there were tears on Germany's cheeks. The two met halfway, Gilbert running to his counterpart as the taller did the same. America could feel his heart tearing as he watched.

"West, you idiot! What are you doing here?!" He berated the taller of the two. Then he went silent as Germany wrapped him in strong arms. "West..?"

"I'll wait. I'll wait forever if I have too!" From where he was stood, America could just hear their conversation, his eyes beggining to water. Germany fell to his knees, bringing Prussia down with him. "I've never... I'll allways..." Prussia pulled himself from his brother's arms. He placed a hand on each of the others cheeks.

"I know." They shared a look. Something... Something America couldn't decipher. Gilbert put their foreheads together, his usually bright red eyes closing. "In your tears... In your blood... I'll be waiting too. Just... Don't forget me." They stared at eachother, the elder smiling and the younger biting his lips, probably holding back a wrecking sob. "Say you'll come and set me free, just say... just say you'll wait for me." America held his breath, barely registering a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him back.

Germany nodded, burying his head in Prussia's shoulder. He held his brother tight, both of them falling silent.

"America, come on. You don't need to see this." It was England, pulling on his arm. He shook his head.

"No, I'm staying. I gotta... gotta make sure it goes to plan." He smiled weakly. England nodded, turning to France and walking towards the broken door. Looking back at the two germans, America took a deep breath.

"Prussia, it's time to leave, da?" Russia stood over the former nation, his eyes alight. In that moment, America knew something was wrong. Prussia noded though, standing and bringing Germany with him.

"Come on, stand, West. You'll be fine!" He smiled, leaning towards the taller and looking up at him. He pressed their lips together breifly and wiped the blonde's cheeks. "I'll be back before you know it!" Another smile, it was definately false this time. Russia took Prussia's arm, leading him to a small convoy of Russian army cars. Once Gilbert was inside, Germany turned to America. His eyes were like ice. America stepped back instinctively. The German walked towards him, his hands in fists at his sides. As soon as he was next to the smaller man, he whispered.

"If anything happens to him... By God, I swear I will not rest untill you all pay." The words were an oath. He knew that Russia would be cruel. Germany knew that this was the wrong thing to do. America knew now, too. All he could do was nod. "The blame is yours." Thankfully, Germany left. He walked back through the broken door, leaving America to regain his breath.

_What have I done..? _

* * *

Thank you very much for reading :3  
R&R if you please!

x Muffin x


End file.
